Starship Destrin
by Destoyer
Summary: Aboard the starship Destrin are those who consider each other family. A family of mercenaries, everyone of them would risk their live for each other. All while having the time of their life and making the most out of what they can get. During a time when the end all that we know was right around the corner, they stayed cheerful and wen't on with their lives.
1. Chapter 1: Home away from home

**A/N:** _This is my first fanfic that I have written, so help would be much appreciated. This First chapter i just wrote because i had the idea in mind for months now but i never got around to it because i wanted to make introduction chapter, but when i was inspired to actually start writing it i decided to just have them there. Here's a quick synopsis of the characters I have created._

Jay'Kneega vas Destrin: Quarian, Captain

Mina'Kneega vas Destrin: Twin of Jay, Pilot

Chothun Migooro: Krogan

Marcello Delnigro: Batarian, chef.

Shido Topas: Turian, sniper.

Javi: Vorcha

Isamu Zenty: Salarian, Assassin

Jerm Lufoce: Drell, Assassin

Tyzhae Navi: Human, Biotic

Itallia Merry: Asari, Biotic

The names used aren't accurate to each race because I based the characters off of my friends and so the names were chosen by then. The basic premise of this story is that it is very star trek like except that they are all mercenaries instead of explorers. The star ship Destrin is a small frigate fit for a small crew. Just for help the setting of this chapter is reminiscent of the building when you first met archangel in mass effect 2, with a bridge leading into it and being two stories with a balcony. Also the time period which this story takes place is sometime between mass effect 2 and 3. Alright that's all I have to say, so please enjoy my story and all feedback is appreciated and if you have any questions or comments don't be afraid to ask.

* * *

 **Asteroid Omega**

 **Kima District**

Rounds fly pass and chip off concrete block Jay'Kneega vas Destrin, a young quarian captain and Marcello Sherokar, a young batarian, are hiding behind.

"You wanna tell me again why the others couldn't take care of this?" Marcello asks.

"Cause you gotta leave some fun for us too." Jay says.

"And why do they know we're here? Weren't we supposed to SNEAK in?"

"Well let's just say I did something with my omni-tool and they didn't quite like what I did, and sneaking in is Isamu's thing. Let's leave that to him, but right now we're stuck here."

"No YOU'RE stuck here" Marcello leaves Jay alone in cover and hops over a railing.

"Bosh'tet!" Jay laughs and pulls up his omni-tool.

"Go get em Kitor" Jay releases a combat drone from his omni-tool and it shoots flames towards the vorcha on the ground and shoots rockets up at the balcony while evading their gunfire. All of a sudden one by one the Vorcha stop shooting after consecutive gunshot from the right of them.

"It's safe to come out now!" Marcello yells.

"Oh is it?" Jay says as a rocket flies past Marcello and hits a Vorcha behind him.

Jay walks toward the building and Marcello jumps down from the balcony.

"I just saved you" they say simultaneously then start laughing.

"You know you're gonna lose one of those eyes one day if you keep it up like that." Jay says.

"Yeah and that drone of yours is gonna turn on you one day. Haven't you learned from your parents not to fuck with robots?" Marcello says.

"Oh old Kitor wouldn't hurt a fly if I didn't tell him to, plus he's not a robot, he's an A.I. an artificial intelligence and don't you forget that. he'll delete your whole identity if you keep fucking with him."

"And who's to say that's a bad thing?"

"Exactly, alright lets get moving before their boss sends reinforcements, and we don't want to fall behind the others do we?"

"Not today astroboy this kill is mine."

Jay and Marcello enter the house from the front door while Jay scans for traps and Marcello keeps all four eyes open and his duel punishers steady.

"This place is clean for a slaver that is high up on the food chain, especially here in omega, even the civilians have alarms and traps to keep burglars out, but this place is just completely clean, Isamu must've sweeped the place already."

A gunshot goes off from behind the wall directly in front of them.

"Imma go check it out." Marcello smiles. He charges straight towards the wall while enabling his blade armor. He crashes through the wall revealing five vorcha surrounding a couch. One vorcha, with his gun raised, targets a dead pyjak. They look at Marcello in shock and hesitation. As they pull out their weapons, Marcello charges the couch firing off his dual punisher, breaking two of the five shields. He throws his punishers at two other vorcha staggering them. Punching the two without shields with his blade armor, he kills them instantly. The pyjak killer stumbles back and tries to fire at Marcello but his weapon overheats. Marcello takes the vorcha's weapon and stabs him in the chest with the rifle. Quickly reloading, he shoots one of the staggered vorcha and aims at the second one only to watch it get stuck against the wall with a harpoon through its head. Marcello looks out the window and turns on the comms.

"Shido you son of a bitch I had that." Marcello says to Shido.

"Yeah and you had the one with the shotgun too right, you can thank Jay for overloading his weapon. You know you're-"

"Gonna lose an eye yeah yeah I know. But you know how important this target is to me."

"Yeah we all know. Which is why Isamu has the target waiting upstairs for you"

"You know, if you weren't butt ugly, extremely sloppy, and if that armor wasn't green. you'd put on a good show, and you're welcome by the way." Jay says.

"Yeah yeah lets just go, don't want to keep Isamu and our target waiting any longer."

They go upstairs and enter the target room, to see Isamu in the shadowy corner of the room making sure the target doesn't move.

"You know it wasn't easy cleaning this place up, and he sure talks a lot, had to tape his mouth shut just so he would shut up, no wonder you want to kill him" Isamu says watching him.

"Oh its a lot more than just that." Marcello says while he walks over to the desk and rips the tape off the target's mouth. "So, Glynn, my great father any last words?"

"Yeah, get in here Chothun!" Glynn yells as krogan drop from the ceiling only to just stand there and smile. "What are you doing Chothun what do you think i'm paying you for? Kill these Bastards!"

"Yeah sorry, but not sorry, see I've been working with them all along, and your money isn't work that much to me, well maybe a little more after I saw what you keep in that safe." Chothun says while smashing open the safe and taking all the credits inside.

"Good Job Chothun Wheres Javi?" Jay asks.

"Probably dead or successfully leading the other vorcha into a trap."

"Hopefully both."

Gunfire erupts outside, then the comms open up.

"HaHa no need to worry the rest of the vorcha are dead now heh" Shido joyfully screams.

"And Javi?" Jay asks.

"Alive and Running for his life, I may have 'accidentally' shot at him, you know all those vorcha look the same"

"Alright now just cover our exit"

"Yeah I got it Boss"

"Anyway Back to our little chat father, as you can see we have infiltrated your little ring and have you by your throat, what do you have to say for yourself now?" Marcello begins to strangle Glynn.

"I'm not the only one you know, they'll come after you once they find out!" Glynn yells while gasping for air.

"Oh they already know, and we payed them off, shame how business partners always back out when things get personal ain't it? but don't worry we'll go after them soon enough, but now its your time to suffer" Marcello takes aim at his father's head and fires 25 times then kicks the chair out the window and watches it fall into the depths of omega.

"Uh guys i know this is a special moment and shiz but we better get moving. Looks like the other bosses figured out that the credits were fake. they've got vorcha coming in by the hundreds and i don't have enough ammo to kill them all, okay maybe couple dozen would be left but still not all of them." Shido says while shooting at will.

"Alright you get on that Shido, Mina imma need you to get Tyzhae and Jerm off their asses and down here to pick us up with a shuttle, meanwhile you get ready to flee this system"

"Got it bro, lets go boys time to make our evac routine and get out of here" Mina yells at Tyzhae and Jerm while preparing the shuttle for them.

"I'm flying cause fuck your bummy ass flying and hurry up and grab your weapon." Tyzhae yells at Jerm to hurry while setting up the shuttle for pickup.

"Yeah yeah just give me a second, hmm which one which one?" Jerm being picky.

"Will you hurry up the shuttle is almost ready to go and from what i here on coms there's a lot of them"

"Well then i guess i'll go with this one" Grabs a grenade launcher.

"Alright and we're off, we are on our way guys just hold up eta 10 minutes."

"Roger that Tyzhae" Jay says

"10 minutes? 10 minutes for this horde of dumb-asses to get slaughtered? i think that's enough time hehehe." Chothun says while getting excited for the slaughter and reloads shotgun.

"yeah well lets hope Javi heard over comms and is on his way back." Shido says being the only one who cares about Javi.

"Yeah Hope" everyone says mockingly.

"alright everybody ready? looks like there coming close, you guys know what to do. Shido cover our entrance and our six. Isamu you flank and cut off their exit, Chothun and Marcello stick together and do what you do. I'll be picking off the ones you guys miss."

"They're right on the doorstep guys ready on your mark" Shido takes aim.

"Ready, Mark!"Jay confirms and pushes forward.

Chothun and Marcello burst through the doors making the vorcha in front of it fly back only to be shot by Shido and pinned to the others beside them, multiple shots come in from Shido taking out a large chunk in front of them.

"Hey save some for us." Chothun says angrily for the kill steals.

"Sorry but you'll have to compete for these kills." Shido says mockingly.

Chothun laughs and charges a vorcha that is pinned to the ground by his foot, Chothun grabs the harpoon and rips it out and stabs the vorcha in the face with it then swings it like a bat at incoming enemies knocking them all on there asses, Marcello then hops over Chothun and shoots them all. Jay deploys Kitor in the middle of the pack of enemies and enables the flamethrower burning all of the vorcha within it's radius. Chothun and Marcello then charge into the pack and the pack becomes terrified and turns and runs, only to be cut off by Isamu with a sweeping strike knocking all of the ones in the forefront of the retreat over and causing the rest to trip over them. Isamu then runs across the bodies with his omni-blade cutting off all body part caught in its path leaving a bright burning line in the ground.

"None shall pass this line" Isamu shouts then pulls out a scorpion pistol and starts shooting, all connect and explode, he continues walking forward with the his omni-blade in the other hand slicing anyone that comes close.

"Damn, he's winning, Marcello get ready for the blade Javelin." Chothun yells at Marcello.

"Oh boy here we go" Marcello, he then enables blade armor and Chothun then picks him up like a Javelin and Takes aim, pulls his arm back and Throws Marcello into the pack of vorcha, slicing everybody in the way by the blades while dual shooting his punishers into the sides on the enemies. Chothun then runs down the path left by Marcello and shoots everything in his way. Meanwhile Jay is coming up in the back of the group with a Vindicator firing bursts of bullet into all the leftover enemies while Kitor makes his way to Jay through the pack that is growing thinner and thinner.

"Where's that shuttle Tyzhae? " Jay yells over comms.

"Right here" Jerm says as he opens the shuttle hatch and starts shooting his grenade launcher into the pack exploding multiples of enemies. leaving little resistance behind.

"Coming in for a landing"-Tyzhae says landing in behind them.

"Well alright that's the last of them"- shido says as he picks off the last few along with the others

"Wait, im reading something on my radar, something big is coming in, it's… it's coming in from above watch out" Jay says as a Heavy Mech lands directly in front of them. and starts shooting off rockets and its rail gun. The team then rushes behind a giant concrete Block.

"Heh back to where we started I see." Marcello says while laughing.

"How are we gonna take out that thing?" Jay asks.

"No idea im all out of grenades." Jerm says.

"Ive got one good shot left in my sniper, if you can get its shields down and give me a shot i can take it out." Shido confirms.

"Do you know how tough tho shields are? And we're all low on ammo"-Isamu

"We've seen worst"- Chothun.

"True but ive got a plan, I'll use Kitor to hit it from behind and distract it, then Chothun and Marcello you two go for the legs knocking it over and making it immobile, then Isamu you jump on top and you should be able to breaks its shield with your omni-blade since it would have taken damage from the fall and Shido you take the finishing shot at the pilot, everyone got it?"-Jay

"Got it"- everyone

"Thats a great plan but i've got some bad news, there's another one coming in"-Shido

"Fuck it we'll improvise! GO!"- Jay says as he sends out Kitor and shoots three burst into the first mech, then Marcello follows up by emptying the rest of his punishers clips into its shields, following up with Chothun giving it one good shotgun blast breaking its shield and then Kitor shoots a rocket at the pilot destroying the mech. Isamu then Approaches the second mech climbing up on top of it while stabbing it repeatedly with his omniblade. Chothun and Marcello then tackle the mech's legs knocking it on its back breaking its shield giving Shido the perfect opportunity to take out the pilot and he takes the shot and it misses hitting the pilot in the leg instead. Jerm and Tyzhae then jump on top of it and use there biotics to explode the pilot into a gory mess inside the cockpit. Jay exhales in relief " that was a good one guys, now lets get back to the ship." They all aboard the shuttle and head back to the ship Mina then launches them into another sector to escape.

"They're Good, really good I should hire them sometime." Aria T'Loak says while watching footage of the fight..

"Well that was fun."-Chothun.

"Yeah but we almost bit the dust there with that second mech."-Jay.

"Eh we Handled it."- Shido.

"But what's important is that we got our target."-Isamu says while patting Marcello on the back.

"Yeah but i feel like we're forgetting something."-Marcello.

"What? Javi? He'll be fine omega is like his home away from home, he'll find his way back to us eventually, he always does."-Shido.


	2. Chapter 2: Just like old time

**Orbiting the Citadel**

 **Ship: Destrin**

The crew enters the mess hall to see Itallia cooking up breakfast for them. Everyone looking tired and exhausted sit down at the table and start getting comfortable. Jay lays his head on the table to try and get more rest, Shido grabs three chairs to lay down on, Isamu pulls up his omni-tool to check the latest news on Courage Borderland(a game which the whole crews plays with Isamu being the strongest of the bunch, it's future Brave Frontier), Mina just slouches over in her chair waiting for food. Chothun stares blankly out the window into space, Jerm nods his head along to his music playing through his headset, Tyzhae leans over to the side of the chair next to him. Javi the only one who looks wide awake the simply sits there sniffing the air as the food cooks. Marcello walks over to Itallia and watches over as she cooks. Marcello starts to help by handing Itallia over some spices and sauces.

"You know I don't need your help"-Itallia says begrudgingly.

"Yeah but as the designated chef I kinda would like to know what's going on in my kitchen."-Marcello says trying to take over cooking breakfast.

"Ah uh, i'm cooking breakfast this time, you go sit down, it'll be ready in a couple of minutes."

'Yeah well don't make a mess of my kitchen alright"

"And who said i was? If you want to help so bad then set up the table."

"Oh alright"

Marcello grabs the dishes from the cabinet and places them on the table, waking up the others as he gets to them.

"Alright who's ready for breakfast?"-Itallia as she begins to place the food on the table.

She had cooked chocolate chip flapjacks with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, and a piece of toast. Marcello went and got the Futella and the "I can't believe it is butter" for anyone who wanted it on their toast. After they finished eating everyone was delightfully cheerful thanks to the delicious meal.

"That was great"-Shido as he eats chocolate chips that had fallen out of his flapjack,

"Yeah it was really wonderful"-Jay

"Thanks guys, I made some cookie stick for us later when we visit the citadel so you have that to look forward to"-Itallia

"Yay"-Everyone cheers because Itallia's cookie sticks are fucking delicious like really fucking good, I want some right now T.T man now i'm all hungry, but back to the story.(Cookie sticks still delicious btw)

Today the crew was going to go down to the citadel and shop for anything that they needed, like food, clothes, weapons, bounties, and the usual omni-store gift card for Courage Borderland. After breakfast everyone got ready to go to the citadel, packing all the essentials, some credits, backup credits, and easily concealable sidearm. As the Destrin docked on the citadel Mina received a message clearing them for use and was assured that the ship would be guarded while we were gone. The incase something does happen Jay decides to leave Kitor Behind and establishes a secure line between them.

"Alright were to first?"-Jay asks the crew before turning around to see they had already left.

Knowing that they could handle themselves Jay goes off to get what his necessities. As Jay makes his way to the marketplace he sees Javi and tries to avoid him but Jay was already seen and Javi was heading towards him.

"Hey Jay, where are you going?"-Javi asks with the intent of following.

"Oh i was just headed to the marketplace to buy some things"-Jay replies wishing Javi would leave

"Oh cool I'll come with"-Javi

"Great"-Jay confirms as he realizes he's stuck with Javi.

Together they head to the marketplace, Javi constantly asks Jay questions about anything and everything, like how his suit works and what it's like in there. Jay answers all of them irritant with the sheer number and seemingly endless amount of questions Javi had. To Jay it had seemed like the day was only going to get worse, until he spotted the most beautiful piece of armor he had ever seen. Jay gasps and rushes toward the window it is standing behind.

"keelah se'lai(omg) this armor is amazing."-Jay says staring intently at the peice of armor.

"It looks alright I guess"-Javi

"Bosh'tet(dumbass, pendejo, punto, scrub, fuckboy, ass eater('former')) this armor is great it come with a built in 4k heads hud display, ultra extranet connection, and has a shield capacity doubled that oh my own"-Jay

"Wow sounds...exciting"-Javi says clearly oblivious to anything Jay had just said.

"I mean sure the shoulder pads could use some work and the shield may drain the battery faster, but who cares i need this."-Jay says as he pulls out his credits and begins to walk in the store.

"Well you go do that I'll just wait out here and watch it spin around"-Javi

Jay enters the store only to be informed that they are sold out of the suits and that they had forgotten to take down the display model in the window. Jay sheds a single tear behind his helmet and walks outside.

"This is the worst day ever"-Jay says as he walks away from the store.

"I'm guessing they didn't have any left did they?"-Javi

"Nope"-Jay mopes as he and Javi walk to their next destination.

A distance away Tyzhae and Marcello are walking out of a omni-tool game store. They had just bought gift cards for Courage Borderland and began redeeming them.

"Time to start summoning"-Marcello says as he bring up his omni-tool with Courage Borderland open.

"Man i hope i get Telena for the water gate vortex."-Tyzhae

"Yeah, let's go stop by the Castle arcade I wanna 1v1 you in Shattering Eezo"-Marcello

"Alright let's go boy you goin catch these hands"

"We'll see about that"

Some time passes at the arcade, Marcello and Tyzhae realize that they are running low on credits and getting hungry.

"Man i'm hungry, we should call the others and see if they wanna meet up and eat"-Tyzhae

"Alright boy you do that imma go take a shot at that claw game and see if i can get a weapon mod"-Marcello

"You know you not goin get shit right, cause you ass at that game"

"Hey imma at least get something from it"-Marcello walks over to the claw game and begins playing

"I hope it breaks on you, alright let's see where everyone is(He opens up coms on his omni-tool) yo where everybody at? We finna get some food?"

"Did someone say food"-Shido responds quickly cause he a hungry mofo with no bottom to his stomach.

"Yeah, Me and Marcello were wondering where we goin met up at to get food?"

"We could go to the stand"-Javi suggests as he joins the conversation

"Ew no that place just serves old shity ramen and cold ass seaweed. I need meat dammit"-Chothun says angrily cause even in the future ramen is still poor man's food.

"Well there is a Bar outside the casino"-Jay

"No all they sell there are party favors and drinks no real food"-Mina

"What happened to the cookies stick that i made earlier?"-Itallia

"Oh yeah we ate them already and they were good as shit"-Tyzhae

"We could always visit Chora's Den"-Jerm

"The stirp club? yeah no thanks"-Itallia

"Agreed"-Mina

"Well I'm already there so you know where to find me"-Jerm

"Of course you are"-Jay

"You know we could just go back to the ship and order pizza right?"Isamu

"True but-"-Tyzhae

"FUCK THIS GAME I'M TIRED OF THIS SHIT LET'S JUST GO FUCKIN EAT"-Marcello

"What the hell you yellin for?"-Isamu

"I'm guessing he ain't get shit in the claw game again"-Tyzhae

"I'm telling you this shit is rigged imma complain to the front desk"-Marcello

"Uh no you just ass, now come on we heading back to the ship"-Tyzhae

"Shido you met me at the pizza place, cause I don't wanna pay extra for delivery and tip the delivery guy."-Jay

"Aye let's go, we better get like five boxes of extra large"-Shido

"Make that seven cause me and Shido gonna have like 2 boxes to ourselves"-Chothun

"Right, y'all goin transfer credits over to my account for that shit?"-Jay

"Yeah yeah yeah I got it the credits have been transferred over, there now go get me my food, please and thank you"

"Alright we'll see you guys back on the ship"

Jay and Shido head off to met at the pizza place. Chothun and Isamu meet up while heading back to the ship. Isamu had bought the new Ultra Crash Homies for his Fintendo TriEndSuMi. The crew loved this game with Isamu being the best of course with Chothun a close second and everyone else far behind but rising up fast in skill thanks to Isamu's teachings. Isamu is a quiet fellow who likes to get loud when with his friends, which he holds deer cause there ain't nothin like friendship buddy. But Chothun has a strong rivalry with Isamu which doesn't really bother Isamu cause he has ascended all of us, or so he thinks. Once Chothun noticed Isamu had gotten the game he urged that they hurry to the ship and go play it. but Isamu was in no rush nor did he liked to be rushed so he took his time. Along the way Isamu stopped and had noticed something, he walks closer to Chothun and shows him his Omni-Tool. "Someone's following us!" it read and Chothun instinctively looks behind them, he sees a young female salarian wearing all black and never taking her eyes off Isamu.

"Do you know who she is?"-Chothun asked quietly

"No...I don't think so"-Isamu looks behind then quickly looks back as he realises who it is.

"Oh fuck it can't be"-Isamu

"Hey big brother how's it goin"-putting her arm around his neck and looking onto his omni tool. "You know this isn't very subtle, aren't you supposed to be this super cool assassin guy, yet you can't go without tipping off you're pursuer, hmph sloppy."-she says

"What are you doing here Kamiko?"-Isamu, brushing off his little sister from him.

"What's wrong Onii-Chan? You don't want your favorite baby sis around anymore?"

"No I'm wondering what you're doing here and why are you following me?"

"Well if you have to know" she pouts "I missed you big brother so I heard you were in the area so I decided to come find you" she smiles closing her eyes and tilting her head to the side.

"Yeah well i guess it's good to see you, still doesn't answer why you didn't just walk up and say hi instead of following us."

"I wanted to test your skills, see how long it'd take for you to notice me. just like mom taught us."

"Yeah just like mom…Um hey this is my friend Chothun, we work together."

"Oh don't mind me, you two can talk all you want, I can just watch"-Chothun, mocking the fact that he was basically ignored, which he hates very much.

"Hehe Hi Chothun, I'm Kamiko, Isamu's little sister."-Kamiko

"Yeah I think i caught that, hey we were on our way back to our ship. I don't think the others would mind if you came aboard."-Chothun looking to Isamu for confirmation.

"Yeah i guess she can come"-Isamu shrugs and begins walking

"Yay this is going to be so much fun, I'm going to meet all of my onii-chan's friends"-Kamiko grabbing onto Isamu's arm as they walk.

When they get to the ship Isamu scans his omni-tool to open the door. But it doesn't work so he tries a second time but still doesn't work.

"Ugh it's not working Chothun try and use yours"-Isamu kicking the side of the ship.

"Bzzt boarding party has an invalid guest, please identify"-Kitor through doors' speakers

"Ugh great, Kitor It's just my sister let us in"

"Bzzt please provide identification and blood sample"

"Dont worry Bro I got this"-Kamiko as she begins to hack the door with her omni-tool.

"No wait."Isamu yells as he tries to stop his sister.

"Bzzt Hacking attempt discovered initiating lockdown."-Kitor as the ship starts to shift metal around giving the doors and windows extra armor.

"Great no we're locked hope, lets hope Jay isn't too far behind so he can unlock this sad piece of metal."-Chothun leaning against the ship only to be shocked by it and he stumbles away then kicks it only to be shocked again. "I fucking hate that dumbass robot."

"I'm sorry, I only wanted to help"-Kamiko pouting and tearing up realizing she done fucked it all up.

"It's fine baby sis I'm sure my friend Jay got an alert that the ship is in lockdown, he's probably rushing back to the ship right now."-isamu wiping away her tears and reinsuring her it's okay.

*snif snif*"O-Okay Onii-Chan"

"WHY THE FUCK WAS MY SHIP HACKED?"-Jay screaming in the distance and over comms with Shido walking behind him carrying ten boxes of pizza.

"Who does he think he's yelling at?"-Isamu to himself before opening up comms "Hey Jay it was my fault, Kitor Wouldn't let me in-"

"So you decided to hack it?"

"Great idea"-Shido.

"Yeah just in time as everyone gets back too"-Tyzhae

"so how long am I gonna have to wait cause I'm pretty hungry"-Mina

Everyone walking towards the ship from the other side of Isamu. "You see it was my sister-"

"SISTER, since when did you have a sister?"-Marcello shocked as a motherfucker.

"Hey finally another girl around here"-Itallia joyfully rejoices cause it really is a sausage party with two clams.

"Just open the door and we'll talk about it inside while we eat."-Isamu sighs as he wishes this was easier.

"Got it, and since you're the first in, mind setting up the table. Thank you very much"-Jay as the ship unlocks and it opens its doors for the incoming crew.

"Welcome to the-"-Kitor

"Yeah shut up Kitor"-Chothun walking inside with a small limp in his leg, but he walks it off cause he dat nigga.

Isamu and Chothun setup the table while Kamiko sits on the couch playing Courage Borderland on her omni-tool. The rest of the crew walks in shortly with Shido and Jay carrying five boxes each. They all sit down and begin to feast.

"Was ten boxes really necessary?"-Tyzhae as he bites into a slice of pizza that doesn't look like the nigga holdin it did the whip with it, yeah that's right i ain't forget about that.

"Well we originally had fith-teen and Shido had ate five of them on the way here"-Jay as he looks at Shido with a "really nigga" face.

"Well damn Shido you fucking Savage"-Marcello as he takes out the bottom box and hands it to Javi. "You sir get your own special box cause ain't nobody tryin eat off things you've touched."

"TURN UP, bout to eat all this myself and eat all y'all leftovers hehee"-Javi joyfully yelps as he digs into the pizza like the savage he is.

"Eh we'll see about that"-Chothun as he grabs three boxes for himself and takes three slices out and eats them with one bite.

"Kamiko you might wanna get some food before they eat it all"-Isamu "Yeah I'll be over there just let me finish this one quest"-Kamiko as she gets up off the couch and sets her omni-tool on auto battle. "So who's who?"

"Oh right, you already met Chothun, this is Jay he's the Captain, his twin sister Mina who pilots the ship, Shido our designated sniper, Marcello the chef and stuff, Javi we don't acknowledge him, Jerm you stay away from him, Tyzhae our biotic, and Itallia our Morale support."

"Hi, Hi Hi, Twins? cool, Hi, Hi, um Hi, Hi, Hi, and Hi. Man this place is a sausage fest "-Kamiko as she takes some pizza from Isamu's plate.

"I know right, we definitely need more girl on board"-Itallia

"Well I guess I could stay if you insist."-Kamiko

"Wait WHAT!"-Isamu shocked.

"I mean only if you want me to."-Kamiko smiling at the crew.

"Well we literally just meet you but the SS Destrip welcomes aboard all passengers, is that alright with you guys?"-Jay confirming with the crew.

"Yeah sure"-Marcello

"But"-Isamu

"Not a problem with me"-Shido

"But"-Isamu

"Hey I'm just the pilot"-Mina

"But"-Isamu

"Hehe the more the merrier"-Jerm

"Wait"-Isamu

"She seems cool"-Chothun

"No"-Isamu

"I don't mind"-Tyzhae

"She"-Isame

"Yay welcome aboard"-Itallia

"Can't"-Isamu

"What was that Isamu?"-Jay looking at him inquiring what he said.

"It's just...she's my...and I"-Isamu thinking of what to say.

"He's just so happy that he doesn't have any words."-Kamiko as she hugs Isamu and looks up at him.

"Well thats good i guess, it'll be good for him have another friendly face to see everyday. Oh yeah also we don't have another room right now, so is it possible you could share with Isamu? I know it might be weird but I think it's best you stay with him until we get a new room installed. Okay?"-Jay

"Oh thats wonderful it'll be just like when we were younger. Right Onii-Chan?"-Kamiko squeezing him tighter.

"Yeah just like old time."-Isamu as he stares blankly at the ceiling of his room. "Just like old times" he then turns over to see his sister sleeping on the couch in his room. Kamiko is squirming around on the couch like she's in pain and she mutters "No mommy don't."


	3. Chapter 3: Faces

Years ago.

Citadel: Wards.

A young Asian woman walks through the open market place full of food stands, people, and commonplace things you see walking down a well known shopping area for the district. The woman, tall, with sleek black hair tied up into a ponytail, wearing all black, walks around with the intent of searching for something very important. She like many other people carries a small sidearm by her waist, this one being a modified Carnifex, more so suited for concealment and has an attached silencer. As she walks throughout the market between stands, looking at what they have for sale. She finally spots her target, a young salarian man wearing grey armor, walking hastily to some destination that is currently unknown. She follows the salarian for almost an hour until he finally enters a sub-par apartment building. These places you don't see much when visiting the citadel, as to not disfigure it's "utopia" image in the eyes of the public and the wealthy. With the pseudo utopia of the citadel, places populated by many different races causes separation. It is very reminiscent of older Earth cities in the early 21st century. Yes even in the future people still flock to those that look like them, with many of the districts having its set race to live there. This district was mostly populated by humans with the neighboring one being salarian so it is not too uncommon to see a salarian passing through but this deep into it is different. As the woman follows she notices that the salarian begins to talk to himself, maybe finally realizing what he has coming his way. The salarian reaches the 24th floor of the building and enters an apartment room, the woman continues past to go out the window at the end of the hallway. She climbs out the window and makes her way to the apartment from the side of the building. As she approaches the apartment's windows what the salarian is saying becomes more audible.

"I can't let this happen, I can't i just can't. its not possible, why would they be after me?"-He says frantically pacing back and forth.

She enables her cloak and enters the apartment, watching the salarian carefully as he scourges though his belongings. He then pulls out a pistol puts in a fresh thermal clip and sits on his bed.

"I should just end it they can't get me if i'm already dead, yeah yeah that's it i'll just end it right here"-Raising his weapon to the side of his head and pulls the trigger. But the clip overheats, he looks at the weapon confusingly as he knew he put a new clip into it.

"I'm not going to hurt you"- She uncloaking herself and throwing the fresh clip onto his bed.

"What! WHO ARE YOU?"-he frantically grabs the clip and reloading the weapon.

"Your guardian angel"-She mockingly walking past him to him to take the drugs out his desk.

*He pulls the trigger, it overheats*

"Ah dammit, you bitch, that's my sash, I need that."-he screaming at her to give it back.

"I'll give it back once you tell me who you got it from?"-she taking out the drugs and hanging them out of the window by her fingertips.

"Please no, okay, okay, okay I got it from this human, he goes by the name jackal, he works for this batarian slaver named Glynn on omega. I can take you to him, please please please, just give me my stash."-he begs.

"Here take your shit, I just needed the dealer."-She throws the drugs at his face walking out the door.

She makes her way to a not to far off district where Jackal is according to the junky's omni-tool. She sees him, he quickly realizes who she is and begins to sprint away, she quickly shoots him in the legs making him trip into garbage cans.

"Hello Jackal"-She walking up to him, stepping on him other leg shooting it as well.

"Aah god dammit you bitch, how many times are you gonna keep doing this?"Jackal screams as the pain from his legs surge.

"As many times you keep getting back up. Now tell me where can I find this guy?"-She pulling up a picture of a female salarian spectre in silver armor.

"I don't fucking know who the hell that is."-He screaming

"Are you sure?"-She shooting one of his arm now.

"AAH FUUCK noo bitch i don't"-He looking at her in rage.

"Alright well what about the name Masumi Tsukino? Does that sound familiar?"-She says shooting his other arm.

"AAHH Okay seriously fuck you, and no it doesn't sound familiar, why is that your-"

*She shoots him in the head*

"Good."- shoots again, pulls up her omni-tool and disables her disguise revealing the same armor that was in the picture. "This is spectre Masumi Tsukino calling C-sec to report a dead body, don't hurry, he was a dealer so take your time."

"Spectre status recognized, dispatching a clean up crew to your location immediately."-C-Sec responder.

When the clean up crew arrives two turians walk out of the interceptor and ask Masumi what happened?

"Just a little accident, if that is all I am going to be on my way now."-Masumi

"Okay we got this ma'am"-C-Sec officer staring at the body with multiple bullet wounds.

Masumi makes here was back to the Spectre office in the Citadel embassies. When she arrives she meets with a salarian ambassador.

"I assume the loose end was taken care of"-Ambassador

"Yes, but we still don't know who took this picture of me."-Masumi pulling up the picture of herself.

"Yes well i suggest it's more safe for you to stay in your human disguise at least. Until we find the culprit. But that means I have to take you off of my security until we dispose this photo's taker. I can't have a human as my most trusted guard and I can't have your identity truly discovered."-Ambassador

"Yes, I understand."-Masumi as the ambassador leave the spectre office.

"You know it isn't all bad. You can now have some off time. Relax, and kick back."-A Turian Spectre says as he exits the shooting range.

"Talus, You know how important that Ambassador is to me, he's the reason why i'm a spectre in the first place. "-Masumi as she leans against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Yeah but you gotta have a little fun everyone once in awhile. and what's up with keeping your whole identity a secret thing? It's not like spectres have to be completely unknown."-Talus sitting on a railing.

"It is because I am always hidden. if the target doesn't know who you are or what you look like them there's no trouble at all."

"But has nobody ever really been able to take a picture of you? Like i seriously doubt you haven't been caught on camera once, well other than this one time."

"Well i guess you can say I have but I've always been able to erase it, security cameras, helmet cams, I've deleted every single trace of me, except this one."

"Well that's impressive but this one isn't so obvious, this picture was taken from an old camera, like an old human camera that used to be considered high quality during it's time."

"You think you can help me trace its source?"

"Yeah it shouldn't be too difficult. Also if you have that holographic disguise thing then why don't you use it all the time?"as he moves over to the terminal and begins searching.

"Because it disables my shields and it's only a hologram. anything that uses thermals can detect that it's a salarian body behind it. Plus anybody that unexpectedly bumps into me disrupts the hologram, if i know what's coming I can either dodge it or quickly have the hologram react the way it should."

"Sounds like a lot of bullshit if you ask me."

"Yeah well I didn't, you got anything on the source yet?"

"Well it seems to have come from this weird salarian photographer. He goes by the name Tyzen, he uses old method of photography to capture his 'masterpieces' it's a good thing nobody even knows who this guy is. I'm surprised you even found the photo yourself. This guy has like no followers but like a million post. Half of these pictures ain't half bad though."

"Yeah well I need his location so I can delete it and if I have to, kill him."

"Whatever you say Madame Rouge, ha you're lucky it says he's on the presidium right now, probably taking more photos. he lives in the commons, you should go now while he's still out, could probably delete anything he has on you before he gets back"

"Already on it, transfer the location to my omni-tool"

"Already there, and good luck, you might be in for a surprise."

Masumi enters the apartment and finds no one home as planned. She scans the room for any cameras and disposes of them, deleting everything related to her, while searching she discovers the original picture it is printed out and has "Mysterious beauty" written on it.

"Okay that's fucking weird"-Masumi as she take it and burns it.

She then continues to search for more evidence and find more descriptions "Today I continue my search for the 'Mysterious beauty' she is the most photogenic salarian woman I have ever seen."

"Yeah this is getting creepy."-Masumi as she deletes all of the data.

She continues to find more descriptions of her and she doesn't know whether to think it's flattering or creepy, she settles on just plain weird. After an hour or so she has gone through everything in the apartment from the creepy descriptions and the multiple copies of numerous photos to the many rejected photo submissions. Then the door begin to unlock. Masumi caught off guard goes invisible and hides. Tyzen enters his apartment with his old camera.

"Shit I forgot he might've taken one with him."-Masumi thinks to herself.

"Well today was glorious if only i could've seen the mysterious beauty again"-Tyzen pulling up a photo of Masumi on the camera.

"Well fuck looks like I'm going to have to kill him"-as she reaches for her pistol. "Where? Where is it?"

"Looking for this?"Tyzen aiming her own pistol at her. "You might as well decloak, there's no use in staying hidden."

"How did you know I was here?"-Masumi decloaking revealing her human disguise.

"And take off the disguise too, I know all about you Masumi."

"How did you?"-she disables her disguise "Why are you doing this?"

"Well I guess in simple terms I want you to be my partner"-Tyzen says laughing and putting down her weapon.

"Wait WHAT? Are you serious that's what this is about? You want me to partner up with you? What the fuck is this really about?"-Masumi unbelievably questioning this madness.

"Haha I thought you'd be surprised. See I've been looking for a partner as good as me. So when i heard of you a spectre that has no recordings of or even name in the database, I went searching. It wasn't easy you know, had to pull a lot of connections just to even find out you were Salarian. Man you spectres are really hard to buy and just for a little piece of vague information."-Tyzen sits down tossing her the weapon.

"And why would I join you?"-Masumi catching her weapon and raising it at Tyzen.

"Well for one deep inside you don't want to work for that ambassador anymore, and two you've always had a secret desire for rivalry"-Tyzen jokingly putting his hands up so she won't shoot.

"Wha...what?"-Masumi shocked.

"I mean that's the only explanation, you go through all that trouble to make sure there's no trace of you anywhere but one Salarian with a old piece of shit camera catches you, it just doesn't add up."

"But...I...No it's not true, I don't even know who you are."

"Oh really? Perhaps the name Takeshi Watanabe rings a bell"-Takeshi bringing up his omni-tool showing a Tall Asian man with silver hair wielding a nothing but a broken sword. "The legendary assassin who was 'killed' by a spectre, Tallus, none other than the spectre that brought you here. You see Tallus didn't kill me that day, despite what records say."

"But how? Why would he?"

"You see me and Tallus go way back, and 'killing' me was the only way for me to continue doing my job, so i took on a new identity, well multiple and i just didn't show my true skills. But when you came along, my old title was at risk. So I thought to myself why not team up."-Takeshi shrugs and smiles

"Why not partner with Tallus then?"

"Sigh see your missing the point, I don't want just any partner, I want the one who's better than me. You"-Takeshi pull out his broken sword and points it at her.

"And if I say no?"

"Then you can walk away and continue your boring life as the unknown spectre, I delete everything that i have on you and I go back to the shadows."

"Well..."-Masumi contemplates her decision.

"What do you say partner? You can still be a spectre, I'll just always be there if you need help."-Takeshi sheaths his blade. and holds out his hand.

"Deal"-Masumi shakes his hand and thus began a partnership of assassins.

With the partnership going strong, Masumi becomes known as the Phantom Blade never being seen but always felt just as you die. With the years passing Masumi and Takeshi decide that they should have offspring to teach them their way. Because of Salarian culture this was kept very secret. With Salarians being egg layers Masumi decided to keep two of them and give the rest up for egg adoption or something, maybe they became a delicious salarian scrambled egg who knows, I sure am not writing it. But they kept two and Takeshi fertilized one of them making it male and leaving the other to be female (I'm not going to explain the whole salarian biology thing you can look that up on your own, but the tl;dr version is females lay about a dozen eggs, fertilized ones become female and non become male. Most of the population is male so that there is no overgrowth.) When the two hatched they named the boy Isamu and the girl Kamiko and they took on their mother's last name Tsukino. As the children grew older Masumi and Takeshi began to train them in the arts of assassination. How to be completely hidden and how to kill a target quickly and swiftly.

"Now today, both of you are going to steal one these two bells off of me successfully, you must test your skills of teamwork in order to succeed"-Takeshi, in the middle of an open pocket of a forest with tree stumps all around the area, holding two bells tied together by a red string, puts them on his waist. "You have thirty minutes. BEGIN!"

"Sis you go left I go right"-Isamu commands Kamiko as they charge towards Takeshi.

Isamu breaks off to the right and pulls out his omni-blade and slashes towards his father. Takeshi quickly evades and jumps onto a stump. Kamiko slashes from the left at the stump slicing it in half making Takeshi stumble as he slides off of it. Isamu dives from above down onto Takeshi only to slice the stump he was just standing on in half making it into four quarters. Takeshi jumps back from the downward swipe and jumps on another stump. Isamu grabs one of the four chunks of would and tosses it to Kamiko, he grabs one as well and leaps forward into a full spring holding the wooden chunk as a shield. Isamu destroys the stump Takeshi is on forcing him to jump upwards. Kamiko throws the wooden block hitting Takeshi in the face. Kamiko and Isamu jump up to grab one of the bells until Takeshi grabs Isamu out of the air throwing him into Kamiko sending them both flying back.

"Good you're finally able to hit me."-Takeshi taunting the children.

"ugh Isamu this is the twentieth time we've done this and that was the first time he got hit."-Kamiko as she stands up pulling out her omni-blade and slicing more wood.

"We need to get him deeper into the forest, we can use the tree as an weapon."-Isamu brushing off the dirt on him.

Kamiko begins chucking blocks of wood at Takeshi. Takeshi dodging all of them and falling back into the trees. Isamu and Kamiko chase after him, Kamiko cuts down a tree and slices it in half picking up one half, Isamu picking up the other, they swing knocking down every tree that Takeshi lands on. Takeshi vaulting one tree to another gets caught by and unexpected tree flying towards him. Hit in the side Takeshi hits the ground hard.

"I think I got him Isamu, he's over here"-Kamiko joyfully yelling as she runs towards Takeshi's landing area.

"Be careful, he could be baiting us."-Isamu then Kamiko screams "KAMIKO!" He begins sprinting towards the scream to see her standing over a log that has "LOGGED" written on it.

"Uuggh just as i thought we had him."-Kamiko

"Don't worry, we still have time, and this time we will get him. Trust me."

Isamu and Kamiko walk back to the already chopped down area where Takeshi is sitting on another stump once again. Isamu and Kamiko look at each other and both nod and charge toward Takeshi.

"This better be something different."-Takeshi says as he watches his pupils charge towards him.

Kamiko jumps up and throws a hidden sharp spike at Takeshi, he dodges, she throws another and Isamu pulls up up his omni-blade slicing the spike in half sending the flying towards Takeshi. Takeshi caught off guard by the sudden change of number of spikes gets caught by the two stumbling back and tripping over the first spike that was thrown at him. Isamu and Kamiko rush to Takeshi and grab the bells while he is down.

"Yes we finally did it."-Isamu says grabbing the bell.

"Yay"-Kamiko cheers and hugs Isamu. "Let's go tell mommy"

"You're mother will be very proud."-Takeshi says getting up from the ground brushing himself off. "We've trained both of you well, and now you two know how to work as a team."

They get onto a shuttle and head back to their ship where Masumi was watching and waiting.

"Mommy what did you think? How well did we do?"-Kamiko running towards her mother hugging her.

"You two did wonderful now go and wash up both of you."-Masumi hugging her children and insisting that they wash themselves. "You stink you as a matter of fact."

"You know I could use one help train them."-Takeshi

"You know we can't be seen together"

"You know we can't be seen, and by the look of it the children won't be seen either."

"Just make sure they're ready when the time comes, and I can feel it getting closer."

"Oh they'll be ready, and they will pass on our legacy."

"Have you given them their disguise modules yet?"

"I was just about to after this. Why?"

"Hold off on that, they're not ready yet."

"whatever you say boss."


	4. Chapter 4: Internal errors

Present Day, the day after Kamiko came aboard

Star-ship Destrin:

Citadel Space

5:50 AM

It is a beautiful morning as everyone sleeps. dreaming of their utmost desires. Jay dreaming of an incredible mech armor for Kitor to roam around in and kick ass. Mina dreaming of everyone dead and the remains of her friends surrounding her in perfect harmony. Chothun dreaming of meat and all the wondrous glory that comes from killing in the ultimate battlefield. Marcello dreaming of the perfect woman who can cook, play video games, watches all of his favorite shows, and has mean head game. Shido dreaming of food and guns, with a side of hot babes to keep him company. Javi dreams of someday being the leader of the galaxy and to bring population growth to the masses. Isamu dreams of growing stronger and stronger and finding the perfect mate. Jerm dreams of ass and titties, ass and titties everywhere. Tyzhae dreams of marrying his most perfect girlfriend Itallia. Itallia dreams of staying with her friends forever(Asari live a lot longer than other races, like a LOT longer, 100 years is still considered young, longer, krogan also have a long lifespan too but they tend to die quicker due to their violent nature.). Kamiko dreams of her brother being with her forever and never having to be on her own again.

"RISE AND SHINE FUCKBAGS"-Kitor yells throughout the speakers one the ship and over everyone's comms waking them up.

"Ah what the fuck Kitor what is it?"-Jay abruptly waking up from a peaceful dream.

"I swear, I am going to delete this fucking thing from existence."- Chothun exclaims

"Good luck with that cause I do have multiple back ups."-Kitor

"Or why don't I turn you in cause YOU'RE STILL FUCKING ILLEGAL."-Marcello yells throwing his pillow at the speaker on the ceiling.

"Well that would also put our beloved Captain in the brig as well for creating me, and we don't want that now, do we?"-Kitor say the last part with a little bass in his voice.

"Uh Jay did your pet just threaten us?"-Kamiko

"Yup I knew it, you should have never created that thing, now we're all going to die because of it."-Mina says

"Nope fuck this i'm out, where's the nearest escape pod at?"-Javi

"Everyone shut up, now what is it Kitor? Why are you waking us up?"-Jay trying to restore order.

"Oh I know he didn't just tell ME to shut up, I ain't even say nothin."-Isamu says angrily storming off to the bathroom.

"It seems that we have an intruder"-Kitor says lighting a red dot in the cargo bay area of the ship on everyone's omni-tool map.

"What how? There's no way, you would've detected them sooner. Not to mention where in the middle of fucking space orbiting the citadel. Not like anyone could sneak on without prying the ship open."-Jay explaining how it's completely impossible to get on the ship out her.

"Yes which is why I believe they snuck on while we were docked at the citadel and stayed here the entire night until I read an unknown heat signature."

"But how, you were guarding the ship the entire time. Did you make a mistake?"

"Error, I do not make mistakes"

"Yeah well it looks like you just did, maybe you're becoming outdated, I should probably replace you soon"

"But you created me, I am a product of your work so any error in my design is due to your incompetence. Maybe it is I who should replace you."

"Jeez I was just joking, you're fine, you probably were too busy running the ship to notice."

"But I have unlimited capacity, I am never too busy for anything. This anomaly must be evaluated immediately"

"Maybe you're just becoming more like us, you know being my creation, nobody is perfect and nothing anybody makes is perfect, and you're a example of the latter."

"I must reevaluate."

"Yeah you do that. Imma go check out this intruder, Isamu and Marcello mind coming with me?"

"Uh sure why the fuck not, just better not be a fucking ant or something"-Marcello

"No it's not an ant, it seems like a person from the heat mapping. What about you Isamu? You coming?"-Jay

"Uh… yeah just let me..."-Isamu is cut off.

"Please can I come? Pleeaassee I promise I'll behave"-Kamiko begs Isamu.

"Hey yeah Kamiko wants to come is that al-"-Isamu is interrupted again

"Yeah sure that's fine. Just hurry and get over here."-Jay.

"Sigh he said yes but promise me you won't do anything irrational like kill on sight. We don't know who or what it is or why it is on our ship."-Isamu

"I promise Onii-Chan."-Kamiko hugs Isamu.

Jay, Isamu, Marcello, and Kamiko enter the storage bay. The room is filled with dusty boxes that are filled with ammunition, weapon parts and dried food, that no one wants to eat. The lights in the room are out so they have to use the flashlights on their omni-tools for light. Isamu and Kamiko check behind every box, Marcello checking under and Jay checking over yet they find nothing.

"Whose ever in here come out now and we won't hurt you"-Jay screening for the intruder

"It's no use the heat signature is gone"-Marcello

"You think their masking their heat signatures somehow?"-Kamiko

"It would explain how they got on the ship without getting spotted."-Isamu

"Ah ha that's it!"-Kitor exclaims turning on the lights in the storage room immediately brightening the room. "The intruder is masking their heat signatures. Which is what the ship's main security function is based on. Now since this is an older model ship the heat trackers aren't as good as the new ships but what this ship does have is..." an electric pulse surges throughout the ship disabling all power for a few second to then flickers back on but leaving everything not connected to the ship either fried or temporarily disabled, "An internal Electro Magnetic Pulse, EMP, for short"- Kitor rejoices at his discovery

"Why the fuck would a ship ever want an internal EMP?"- Marcello asks

"Good question. you see this ship was made during the Geth war, so as a defensive function the quarians built in an internal EMP to destroy or at least disable any Geth on board the ship. It was a pretty ingenious idea, too bad it couldn't be fitted onto older ships without requiring massive internal rewiring. So only a few ships have it, the SS Destrin being one of them."

"Yo ship bout old as fuck boy"-Marcello

"Yeah she is a beauty, but why did you do that Kitor? how did that help us at all?"-Jay

"Well Just look behind the box to your left."-Kitor, they discover the intruder, a female quarian wearing white and red armor knocked out on the floor. "You see when observant little Kamiko here pointed out that the intruder could be masking their heat signatures, I accessed all the ship's data on its defensive systems and discovered the EMP."

"Good job kitor I knew you had it in you."

"Also we might want to bring the intruder to the med bay it seems that the suit's back-up generator failed due to the power usage of the heat masking function, subsequently causing the suit to shut down and thus the intruder lost consciousness."

"Oh fuck, Kamiko go and get Itallia, tell her it's an emergency, Isamu go get my sister and tell her to bring one of our spare suits and everything needed to replace damaged parts, it looks like the suit sustained some damage. Marcello help me carry her to the med-bay."

"Got it"-They all say in unison.

"Hey what's going on? Why did everything short out? and Who is that!?"-Chothun ask as Jay and Marcello run past his door carrying the intruder.

Jay and Marcello arrive at the med-bay and lay the intruder down on a medical table, Itallia rushes in to assess the situation.

"What happened? and Who is this?"-Itallia ask

"Her backup generator failed and we need to replace damaged parts of her suit."-Jay

"Dammit Jay I'm a doctor not a technician."

"I know but we need a doctor's hands for this one, I can guide you through it step by step, and where is my sister with that suit?"-Jay frantically going through medical tools to find one suited for the job.

"Let me give her some medi-gel first, her vital signs are slowly dropping we need to do this fast."

"Mina where are you with that suit?"-Jay screaming for his sister.

"I'm coming Jay i'm coming, i had to get the extra tools."-Mina running with a quarian suit in her hands and a toolbox in the other.

"Oh thank god, let's begin with removing the generator then to the small part."-Jay giving Itallia repair tool while he hold the small generator. "Alright now carefully remove the generator, we don't know if it have gone unstable and we don't want to find out."

"Unstable!? You've got to be kidding me."-Itallia as she removes the generator carefully making sure it isn't irritated.

"Okay now to insert the new generator let's hope this works." Jay looks at the medical signs on the wall, her heart rate still dropping slowly "Come on we can do this."

"There I think i got it, now what?"

"We wait"

The intruder's suit begins to reboot and her vital signs begin to return to normal. She then bolts up gasping for air and breathing heavily. She looks over at Jay and instantly begins to hug him.

*snif snif* " Thank you so much, I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't saved me"-The intruder says in a light stuffy voice.

"Ummm"-Itallia feeling not getting the gratitude she rightfully deserved. "You mind telling us what you're doing on our ship and how you snuck on?"

"Oh I...ahh"-The intruder faints in Jay's arms and her head falls onto his chest.

"We'll have to ask her after she regains consciousness, we should probably repair the rest of her suit."-Jay placing her back down onto the medical bed.

"Yeah you got that, I'm out"-Itallia throwing him the tools and walking out.

"Wa-Wait, ugh, looks like I'll have to do it."

After about an hour Jay finishes the repairs to her suit. He packs up the tools and checks her vital signs one last time.

"Kitor I'm gonna need you to keep an eye on her, I'm going to go talk to the others about what we should do."-Jay

"Affirmative, may i suggest locking down the med-bay if she tries to escape."-Kitor

"No we don't want to give off the impression that we're hostile, plus she's injured and sick, where is she gonna go? But just in case this time have multiple sensors on her."

"Yes Boss"

Jay walks to the mess hall, as he enters, the entire crew stares at him all with different faces, from reassurance to disapproval.

"Uuuhh hey, guys"-Jay says putting one hand behind his head.

"So...new crew member or what?"-Chothun ask with a really nigga look on his face.

"Um she hasn't woken back up yet."-Jay

"Uh Huh and now that she's fixed she can escape and do whatever it is that she came here to do"-Mina disapproving of her brother's action.

"Hey we don't know what she's doing here so we can't make decisions right now."-Jay

"Oh yes we can"-Marcello disagreeing with Jay.

"I think we should wait."-Itallia says unwillingly "and find out what she's doing here first. Who knows she could be sent here to help us"

"Yeah help us by sneaking onto the ship using heat masking technology and not just plain telling us she's here to help."-Tyzhae with the counter

"Yeah but I didn't see a weapon when we found her so unless she's a powerful biotic, which is rare for quarians, I doubt she was sent here to kill us."-Isamu with the counter-counter.

"Yeah but she was in the cargo bay where we store all of our spare weapons"-Shido with the counter-counter-counter

"But from her reaction when she woke up, she seems really grateful, granted to the wrong person but she was grateful"-Itallia with the counter-counter-counter-counter.

"Okay fuck this how about we just go ask right now." ooh Marcello with the cross-up.

"But she's really not well, I think we should give her time." And Jay with the Block.

"Why don't you all stop arguing and listen to what I have to say for once."-Javi trying to get a word in

"NO"-they all say simultaneously.

"Well I tried."-Javi on his failure but one day will succeed, one day, just give it time.

"Why don't I go talk to her?"-Kamiko suggest "I mean it only makes sense as the newest member of the crew, I must do my part. And since I came aboard literally yesterday she wouldn't know who I am if she was sent her before then."

"I guess that makes sense."-Jay agreeing to let Kamiko go on her own "But be careful she's still hurt and sick."

Kamiko enters the med-bay to see the intruder still unconscious. Kamiko walks up beside the bed and looks over the intruder.

"Who are you?"-Kamiko asks herself looking for something to identify the intruder. "psst hey Kitor you got anything on her? you can think can find out her name at least?"- Kamiko whispers to Kitor.

"Sorry Kamiko, there is nothing i can do. Everything about her is untagged or unregulated. Her suit doesn't have any identification number and facial scans show no matches to any database on record. This intruder is a mystery."-Kitor

"Well I guess I better tell the crew."-Kamiko informs the crew of the mystery behind the intruder and that the new guest seemed to be out cold and will be for a while. As Captain Jay offered to watch over the intruder for the night, in case she were to wake up. This goes unopposed and Jay Takes watch on the first night. He sits down in a chair and gets comfortable "It's going to be a long night" he says to himself watching her intently. Jay pulls his chair closer to her and quickly falls asleep by her side.

"Um, hey wake up"*snif*-The girl the the bed taps on Jay helmet trying to gently wake him up. "Hey, come on wake up."*snif* She taps a bit on the visor part of his helmet.

"Huh huh What happened? Oh you're awake"-Jay waking up surprised and glad.

"Uh yeah, *achoo* ugh, thanks again for saving me."

"Yeah, no problem, but Who are you? and Why are you on my ship"-Jay asking nicely trying to stay quiet.

"Well you see, my name is Veronica'Vulteir nar Vamiss, but you can call me V for short, and the reason i snuck onto your ship is because I'm on my pilgrimage and noticed that this ship is an ancient quarian ship. I thought it was just a relic left out as some sort of decoration. So I thought I bet I could find something more interesting in there to bring back to the migrant fleet than this heat masker that I found broken outside of a spectre office."-V looking around the room surprised to see advanced technology aboard.

"Gee thanks, and aren't you a little old to be on your pilgrimage"

"Yeah see I never found anything worth, bringing back so I kept looking, it's been about what? four or five years now?"-V trying to do the math in her head.

"So you've been living on your own for five years now?"-Jay surprised as most quarians on pilgrimage find something to bring back after about a year or two.

"No, maybe seven if i count the time I've spent in cryosleep, but yeah totally, it's been rough man you know, living here and there, getting rides from complete strangers. It was hard but kinda fun, plus I learned a lot along the way like how to shoot a gun, how to make balloon animals, how to rip information out of anyone even the toughest of krogan."

"Okay yeah i get it...Wait what was that last part?"

"Oh you know the usual painful interrogation, complete with the starving and ripping out one of their hearts and two of their lungs, feeding it to them giving the option to either died of starvation or eat their own body parts. you'd be surprised for many krogan would not eat their own genitals, everything else though is fine, hell they'd eat other genitals to stay alive but they draw the line at their own junk, heh funny."-V saying in a humorous playing with a surgical knife left on the table next to her.

"Ooookaayy, yeah how about I take that and you tell me the rest about yourself"-Jay attempts to take the knife carefully, V grips it as he tries to pull it from her hands. Her bright blue eyes shining through her red visor looking into his purple eyes. V releases her grip and leans back into the bed.

"What do you want to know?"-V watching Jay as he puts the knife away.

"How about how you got that heat masking device."

"Well as I said earlier it was just broken outside of a spectre off on the citadel, so as the technological genius I am I patched it up and tada I am invisible to all heat seekers."

"Alright well the others don't know what we should do with you."

"You could just drop me back off on the citadel. OR I could stay on the ship if you'd like."

"And why would I want that?"

"Because you're terribly lonely despite having all your friends around you, who love you and trust you with their lives, you don't completely trust yourself to this crew. Knowing that if any of them die, even if by their choice, it will be your fault, and you will blame yourself for it. You need someone like me to… calm your nerves."-V sitting up in the bed.

"Who the fuck are you and how do you know all that about me?"-Jay backing away with his sidearm raised.

"I dug through old data storage in the cargo bay, one of which had captain's logs about when you first started this ship. All of you outcast by the rest of society because they wouldn't accept you for what you all are. Thus creating a band of outsiders. Should I say more?"-V getting up from the bed and walk directly in front of the gun.

"You're not who you say you are. How can I trust you?"-Jay raising the weapon up to V's face.

"Because I am like you, an outsider. And all that I told you was true, I just left out some non-important details here and there."-V smiles underneath her helmet, and pushes his weapon down and giving him a hug.

"The others aren't going to like this."-Jay put his weapon back on his waist. leaving his arms hanging as she continues to hug him.

"Just have Kitor playback some of the footage to them, and I'm sure Kitor sees my potential aboard the ship"-V looking up at the ceiling.

"Why yes you do have potential, but the question is are you loyal?"-Kitor

"If I do anything you don't like you can shut down my suit and kill me."-V plugging in command codes to her suit on a terminal for Kitor.

"Very well then, a failsafe protocol has been encoded. I believe it is same to welcome miss V aboard."

"Yeah well let's see how the crew takes this."-Jay

"A new girl! Turn up!"-Javi says ecstatically after the crew finishes watching footage of V up until the part terribly lonely part.

"Well I guess it's nice to have another quarian on the ship"-Mina

"Yeah well if you're gonna be on the ship, just know that it was me who did most of the work in saving you."-Itallia

"Aye let's go Jay, I see you makin moves"-Shido jokes

"Hmph we'll see if she fits in. But in other words welcome aboard."-Chothun

"Looks like the ship is becoming less of a sausage fest day after to have you aboard, it's always good to have someone who knows how to take down a Krogan"-Isamu

"Man when am I gonna get a girl up in this bitch?"-Marcello

"Well I'm glad to see that this worked out. welcome to our home."-Tyzhae

"The more the merrier I always say"-Jerm

"Fuck it I just got here yesterday, why not."-Kamiko

"Looks like you're welcome here. anything you want to say to them V"-Jay

"Yes. As you all know I'm new and you have a lot to learn about me. Here's one thing to know, I'm going to be romantically involved with Jay from now on. So I will be sharing rooms with him and I will help him in anyway I can. Also if you have any problem with this don't be afraid to speak up"-V speaks clearly on her position on this ship.

"Wait WHAT!?"-Jay exclaims in confusion and embarrassment.

"Well then that was fast"-Mina

"Totally saw that coming"-Shido

"About damn time"-Javi

"Uhh okay?"-Kamiko

"Yeah you got that Jay"-Isamu

"Aw, if only I was there"-Jerm

"Haa good luck fuckboy"-Marcello

"Damn Jay, she all assertive and shit. You go boy"-Tyzhae

"Shesh ain't even give him a choice"-Itallia

"Well damn. You moving fast."-Chothun

"Alright good, now let's go"-V grabbing Jays hand and bringing him bringing him to his room.

"Just perfect."-Jay wondering what he got himself into.

As the day ends the crew begin to hit the hay and retire for the night. Isamu, Kamiko, and Chothun stay up playing Crash cause fuck sleep. While everyone else goes to sleep Jay lays awake in his bed with V next to him. He contemplates on the situation, sees no way to get out of this, so he embraces it and cuddles up next to V quickly falling asleep next to his new girlfriend.


End file.
